


Bad Habits

by XIIIBlackCatXIII



Series: Sonic shorts [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy and Rouge are mentioned too, Everyone's like ten years older, M/M, Short and hopefully sweet, There's a very slight mention of alcohol but only for someone who's legally allowed to drink, by gays for gays, there's some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIBlackCatXIII/pseuds/XIIIBlackCatXIII
Summary: Tails decides to divulge some of Sonic's bad habits to Shadow in preparation of them moving in together.





	Bad Habits

“Hey Shadow!” A familiar voice called out, drawing Shadow’s attention away from the impromptu dance floor.  
“Happy 18th, Miles.” He acknowledged the fox with a nod, noting with amusement that he now had Shadow’s previously discarded party hat on as well as his own.  
“Thank you, and thank you for the present, I love it,” Shadow smiled as a response, “but I figured since you’re moving in with Sonic you should probably get a list of his habits.”  
Shadow’s smile fell, “any worse than the ones I already know?”  
“Probably.” Tails gave him a grimacing grin, and walked into the kitchen, picking up some empty glasses as he went. Before following Tails, Shadow gave one last glance to Sonic, who was attempting to dance with Amy and Rouge at the same time. He may be slightly tipsy.

 

Shadow grabbed the glasses from Tails, and placed them by the sink with the rest of the dirty plates and cups, then started to fill the sink with soapy water “hey, I can do that!”  
“I can wash them, you dry them.”  
Tails pouted at Shadow’s back, then moved to stand beside him, “okay so, you probably know a bit of this, but Sonic doesn’t like sleeping to the point that he’ll stay awake long enough to just pass out in the middle of the day.”  
“He’s spoken about that a bit, he says it takes too long to fall asleep so he may as well stay up and get things done, but I’ve never seen him like that when I’ve been with him.”  
Tails chuckled quietly, “yeah, he gets restless and usually just takes off in the middle of the night, he’s done it for as long as I’ve known him, although I reckon he’s always kept close to home, or close enough to hear me yell for a few minutes because he always managed to appear if I called for him,” he smiled to himself at the memories as he started to dry off the plates Shadow handed him, “but then he won’t sleep the next day, then the next, then the next, you can tell when he’s going to actually stop and sleep because he won’t leave the house unless he has to. But I don’t think that will be much of an issue with you, unless you’re off on a mission.”  
“He must sleep better with someone there, holding him down.” Tails gave Shadow a suspicious look, which Shadow responded to with a very faint blush, “I enjoy holding him while I sleep.”  
“That’s adorable.” Tails grinned at Shadow, who was very determinedly not looking at him.  
“Other habits.”

 

“Alright, alright… You know how he prefers to not do chores, like washing up plates and the like,” he gestured with a plate for emphasis, “well, if he can’t find a clean bowl or plate he tends to take a mug, a cereal box, the carton of milk, and then goes and hides somewhere.”  
Shadow paused in washing and closed his eyes with a sigh, “he’s _25_ years old.”  
“Yep. He’s well aware of that fact too.”

 

Shadow shook his head, then continued washing the cutlery he held, Tails put a glass in it’s cupboard and turned back, “one last thing I can’t think of that you probably don’t know, sometimes he likes to pretend he can cook something other than chili dogs. He’s lying to himself and everyone around him. If you value your new kitchen, which I’ve heard you had a lot of say in, I would either discourage him or keep a very close eye on him when tries to make something new.” Tails took the last fork from Shadow, just as Sonic appeared in the doorway, with a red party hat rather than the blue one he had started the night with.  
“What’cha two doin’ in here?” Sonic walked closer to Shadow and slung an arm around his shoulder, “the party games don’t include cleaning.”  
Shadow leant against the other’s chest, and Sonic responded by pressing his mouth to Shadow’s cheek. Then he blew a raspberry.  
Shadow straightened up, turned to face Sonic, then swung his hand back into the sink that was still full of soapy water to splash Sonic.  
"Hey!" Sonic reached forward to retaliate, but Shadow had quickly left the room so he turned to pursue him instead, Tail's shook his head with a smile and headed back out to enjoy the rest of his birthday party.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending wasn't planned, but I wanted something sweet... I hope it worked out okay...
> 
> After I posted the one last night I went to bed and kept jumping out to grab my phone and write down ideas for these lil shorts, I've got 4 others in my notes waiting for me to actually have motivation to write them.
> 
> And a big thank you to the people who've left kudos and the such on my first piece, it really made me happy to see that people actually read and liked it.


End file.
